


Dziedzięca randka

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [53]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dating, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn i Niall w sytuacji totalnie absurdalnej? A bańki mydlane to fajna rzecz :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dziedzięca randka

  - Zayn?  
           Chłopak nie odpowiedział, za to jego uszy wypełniały radosne krzyki.  
\- Zayn?  
           Nadal nic. Bańka mydlana wzleciała w powietrze, mieniąc się różnymi barwami.  
 - Zayn, możesz mi powiedzieć, co my tu robimy? – Niall uniósł nieznacznie głos, trochę zirytowany faktem, iż jego chłopak go zbywa.  
 - Mamy dzień wolny – oznajmił Zayn, odnajdując jego spojrzenie. – Obiecałem ci randkę. Więc jesteśmy na randce.  
           Niall przez chwilę milczał, mrugając, wyraźnie zaskoczony. Bańka mydlana poleciała w jego stronę i rozprysnęła się na jego nosie.  
 - Jesteśmy na placu zabaw, Zayn…  
 - Wiem! – Malik uśmiechnął się wesoło, wrzucając piasek do plastikowej foremki i ubijając go łopatką. – Wreszcie odrobina anonimowości!  
           Niall przypatrywał się, jak jego chłopak ostrożnie odwraca foremkę w kształcie koniczyny i uderza w nią łagodnie, a potem, wstrzymując oddech, unosi w górę zielony plastik, by podziwiać swoje arcydzieło.  
 - Jesteśmy takimi wielkimi dziećmi! – zachichotał Niall, nie mogąc się już dłużej powstrzymać.  
           Wziął od przebiegającego obok chłopczyka buteleczkę z mydlinami i pomieszał energicznie patyczkiem, wydmuchując bańki mydlane prosto w idealnie ułożone włosy Zayna.  
 - HORAN!  
 - Też cię kocham, dzieciaku.


End file.
